Wire the spider
"meh eh eh..." his usual laugh Wire is a wandering spider and weapon seller, he's still pursued by his fiancee that is trying to eat him as a demonstration of "everlasting true love" with his immense disappointment. story Wire was, and is, quite mad but with an incredible intelligence and creativity. he loved building things to blow up other things and in few years his room was full of hand made morning stars, swords, guns and various deadly stuff. but he has never been a violent person, instead he preferred always using words instead of fists and his biggest wish was to become a hero and use his tools for justice. but with time he accepted the fact that he wasn't so good in being a hero because if his marks at school were incredibly good he wasn't strong enough to face any sort of enemy (even if he had never been bullyied, who will bully somebody that keeps nunchakus in his schoolbag?) after he finished the school he began to work in his personal workshop and found even a girlfriend, everything went well since a night where he and his girlfriend (even her a spider) were watching the moon on a hill she asked him what was the best thing that a couple can do and he answered "marriage?", she hugged him (with six arms, or better "legs") and said:"one have to become the dinner of the other" he thought she was kidding but when she licked his face and extracted the sting he ran away scared with his beloved after him, she caught him easily... and began to wrap him in a web and dragged him in the forest where nobody could hear him screaming... "don't worry, it will sting only for a moment..." said her but even with this promise, of course, he wasn't absolutely happy. but when his sweetheart was about to kill him an unnamed bat found the two and tried to save him from certain death, he was strong, but not enough for defeating the black widow... fortunately Wire escaped from the web and instead of running he threw a pair of brass knuckles to his saviour so he could damage the widow, after a terrible battle the evil spider retreated but before Wire could say a word the unnamed hero flew away and in the moonlight wire saw an orange eye behind a monocular... he couldn't stay in his hometown no longer, he took everything useful and went on an everlasting travel to escape from his beloved still ready to give him a last kiss... but he now knows what to do: if he couldn't be a hero by his own he will help the others in being heroes making weapons for everybody worthy, and hopes to find again that brave bat that saved him that terrible night... and he has to find a girlfriend that won't eat him. personality: Wire is a scatterbrained genious that has a love for building weapons, from the simplest to the most complex and futuristic ones, but despite this he is a pacifist and won't hurt a fly (what the irony) and builds weapon to use for JUSTICE not for evil and is always happy of helping heroes in their quests, even if staying in the shadows. with time he developed a ghostly complexion and becomed flirtatious with women, even if he knows that nobody (at least mammal) will like a disgusting, ghostly spider. fighting abilities well... as i said before he is not a very good fighter and is a pacifist... but... in extreme situations he will use six modified guns that shoot paralyzing cobwebs that emit electric shockwaves capable of stunning even big things and destroying machines. He can even walk on ceilings and is very quick (but very slow in comparison to the other spiders) and of course he is a very skilled inventor, even if he can't reprogram supercomputers or build televisions made out of paperclips (because it's impossible, like the existance of blue hedgehogs and foxes with two tails). relationship with other characters Sonic the hedgehog: "welcome dear adventurer, i think you need some better shoes... We have lightning burst ones... Spiked heels... Leopard acceleration..." He considers sonic a good hero and wants to help him in his adventures, of course if well paid, but he doesn't like his disdain for weapons. Ivo robotnik: "so, you put a pair of machine guns on the claws of a shrimp-crab hybrid robot... well do you know that in at least two weeks the joints will consume and your machine of death will be nothing more than a mere toy?" eggman for him is nothing more than a child playing with fire and thinks that some of his errors (see metal sonic) are caused by his unexperience because any weapon maker knows that a weapon "mustn't push the trigger by itself" but despite this likes eggman, because all the heroes that fight him will need weapons... Miles Prower: "somebody said that love moves everything, but i think that envy is quite good in doing so" one word ENVY the two envy each other and act in a bitter way when speaking . they like correcting the errors of the other, if tails can build everything, wire can build everything DANGEROUS even better than tails. Despite this they admire each other and Wire even theoryzed that Miles' extra tail is the origin of his intelligence. shadow the hedgehog: "good morning s-sir...(why is he looking me so angrily?) wha-a-t y-y-ou'll like (what i did of wrong?) buyi-yi-in from...(scaredscaredscaredscared) your humble and devoted servant! Take what you want is completely free! don't eat me please!!!!" He is quite afraid of him and is continously threatened as a disgusting chewing gum under the shoe by him, that never paid him... Amy rose: "can you tell me what kind of hammerspace you applyied to your ha... What the irony... hammerspace-hammer... Meh eh eh... May this be a sign from destiny? Are we destined to stay toghether forever? Poor me..." despite being quite flirtatious with her he doesn't like the pink hedgehog at all, she is so similar to his old girlfriend..., he sells power ups for the piko piko hammer. Knuckles:"my dear! what good wind brings you here! Somebody told me that you know a certain... O excuse me i forgot that your new volcanic knuckles are ready... 500 rings please..." being his most affictioned customer and knowing rouge that knows shadow that knows g.u.n that needs weapons... Money, money, money la lala la la la! his old girlfriend: "why you are doing this to me? Haven't you promised me everlasting true love... And the problem is that i still love you so much..." he loves her deeply and even wanted to marry her, but her lust for his flesh (literally speaking) forced him to leave... And sometimes he was even tempted of getting captured by her to stay with his beloved again... she loves him too but the rules are unavoidable... trivia * despite she wants to eat him he still loves his girlfriend and wants to be with her again * ok, ok, i know that you will say "but doesn't he know that female spiders eat male ones?" and i say that his hometown is ruled by women and men are unawary of their fate, even because they marry and have children at a very young age * of course he wants to be paid for his services. * he has hair * his hometown's name is doloplokos (try to translate from greek) * he isn't poisonous * is the first male to escape from his doom * Forgive me if there are errors but i'm italian (no problems, right???) Category:Good Category:Spiders Category:Males